


Born Ready

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, F/F, Slow Burn, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: Ava discovers that she comes she comes from a long line of ASSASSIN?Beatrice is struggles with her pastAND SHANNON IS ALIVEORA Assassins' Creed AU That was inspired by the WN Server
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. "I am the last one Standing"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All,
> 
> This assassin's creed AU  
> Thank you Drago for giving me the inspiration to make this with your lovely art work.  
> The Tilted and the Chapter is named after the song "Born Ready" by Zayde Wolf

Beatrice was commanded to kill this girl. Ava Silva, Age 19 lives in a small house in Chicago. She has never killed someone this young. The youngest she had killed was 42 and even if that is young to some people, but to Beatrice that person has lived their life. So here she was on a private plane heading for Chicago on a chill morning. 

She looked over the file on the plane ride hearing Mother Superion voice in her head 'Don't fail me Beatrice you are the best we have.' She shaken the voice out of her head. She had a 15 hour flight so she might as well get a nap in, before she has to kill again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava was just sitting in her house still in her black dress coming home from her mother's funeral. She didn't have enough money to give her a proper funeral but she did spread her ashes into Lake Michigan like she wanted. She was going around the house looking at the old memories that her and her mother shared over the years. She was looking at the book shelf and remembers all of the books she would read to her mother. Then it hit her that she never read this book on the self. So she went to grab it off the shelf and it made a click sound. Ava steps back to see a secret room appear right in front of her. She walks into the new room to see swords and knives all on the walls.

"What the Fuck is all this." Ava keeps looking around the room. seeing that there are different outfits on stands on one side of the room. When she looked over the desk to see a letter with her name on it. The letter reads:

Dear my sweet girl, 

If you are reading this then I am dead or have gone missing. It is time you know the truth about your ancestor Areala. She created a group assassins women that have been at war with the Templars for centuries or called the OCS. (The Order of the Cruciform Sword) These women have been fighting against the Templars to make sure that there is peace between the worlds. Areala stole something from them. A powerful artifact called the halo. The halo grants the Bearer with incredible abilities. It has been passed down over the centuries but it only works for Areala true blood line. But they are after me. They want me dead because of what I possess. In the envelope there is a necklace. Keep it close and keep it safe. I love my child, stay safe. Hugs and Kiss from above.

Your Mother 

Ava felt the tears run down her face as she collapsed to the ground. She was sobbing when she put the necklace around her neck and gave a kiss. 

\-------------

Beatrice was outside with her dagger ready. She moves to unlock the door and walks inside. She moves through the house as quiet as a mouse. She looked down stairs and upstairs she could find the woman. She was about to call Superion until she heard cry. Beatrice makes her way to the noise and finds nothing.

She looks around on the floor and sees that there are marks on the ground by the bookshelf. She starts to throw at the books on the ground, until she hears a click. She moves back, pulls out a dagger and ready to kill her target but when she gets inside she drops her attack stances. 

The whole room is covered in Assassin Creed Items. She didn't know that the mother of her target was another assassin. Beatrice must have dropped her guard too long because the next thing she hears is the click of a gun.

"You the Fuck Are You?" Ava pointed at the gun to her head. Beatrice was about to respond until some was glowing around her neck. 

"No, It can't be.” Beatrice looks at the necklace and back at the woman. “You are a Descendent of Areala. But Adriel killed the last one years ago." Beatrice slowly reached for her sleeping darts from her sleeve. 

“Don’t move a muscle. I don’t know what with the 1800 century outfit but I need to leave before I shoot your ass.” The young girl didn’t seem to joking 

“Ava, You need to calm down the halo is going to kill us both if you don’t take a breath.” The assassin stops reaching for dart trying to calm down Ava.

“How the fuck do you know my and How did- Ow” Beatrice threw the dart across the room and landing it in Ava’s neck. “What the F-” the woman pulled it out of her neck and looked at the dart. “Oh You son of a Bit-” Ava fell to the floor and the sedative moved through her veins. Beatrice forgot that the woman was holding a gun and she felt the bullet graze her side cut the fabric. 

“Beatrice grabs her side and looks down to see that her outfit is just ripped. She let out a breath. Beatrice pulls out her phone and dials and number.

"Guys, You need to come to Chicago now. The Warrior Nun line is still Alive." She hands up the phone and makes sure to close up the house. As She does this she thinks to herself This is going to be a long week.


	2. Author Note

Hi, Guys I was looking back at the chapter that I posted and I have only posted half of the wrong chapter. I am sorry for the miss understanding of the chapter. I was very late when I it post and I am sorry for this. I will fix the chpater and post another chapter on the same day. I wish you all a great day.

-softballfaz

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
